This disclosure relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to so-called metal wood drivers.
Recent developments in golf club design have included improvements in drivers, which are clubs used primarily to strike a golf ball resting on a golf tee. These improvements have resulted in drivers with club heads consisting of a hollow shell usually made of metal, such as steel, aluminum, or titanium. These hollow shells have relatively thin walls including a thin front wall that is used to impact the golf ball. In order to prevent the front wall of these hollow shells from permanently deforming or cracking upon ball impact, it has become necessary to reinforce the front wall. One example of a golf club head consisting of a hollow metal shell with a reinforced front wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,145 to Schmidt. The club head disclosed in the Schmidt patent has an arched ridge extending between the heel and toe ends of the front wall. The arched ridge design of the Schmidt provides adequate reinforcement for drivers of moderate head volume, however, in an effort to obtain better and better performance from these hollow metal wood drivers, golf club manufacturers have increased the head volume from the moderate volume of 200 cc's to over 400 cc's during the past decade. As head size increases, less and less material is available to reinforce the front wall of the club face within acceptable weight limitations (i.e., around 200 grams mass). Consequently, more exotic materials such as forged or cold rolled titanium faces welded to a cast titanium body have been utilized in these super-oversized drivers. The rear surfaces of the front walls of these super-oversized drivers must be carefully contoured to provide adequate structural strength with a minimum amount of material.
The most critical region to reinforce, is, of course, the ideal ball impact point of the front wall. Because most golfer's swings vary somewhat from impact to impact, the reinforced region of the front wall must be distributed around the ideal impact point. However, since variations in a golfer's swing tend to be more in the heel and toe direction, rather than up or down, the distribution of hits tends to be within a horizontal, elliptical region rather than a circular region centered around the center of the club face. Accordingly, an elliptical, rather than a purely circular reinforcement is preferable. One example of a golf club head having a face with a contoured rear surface is U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,962 to Galloway, et al. The club head disclosed in Galloway has a face plate reinforced with elliptical regions that are formed as part of the forging process of the face plate. For clubs in which the club face is machined from a wrought alloy sheet or other sheet material, forming an elliptical reinforced region presents special problems. The face cannot be machined properly on a lathe because the lathe will produce only a circular reinforced region. One manufacturer is known to use an end mill that makes multiple elliptical passes to machine the reinforced region of the golf club face. This operation is, however, time consuming and unnecessarily costly.